narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Conclusion of Tears! Final Battle at the Graveside: Seireitou Kawahiru vs Riyan Uchiha
:Things had to end. The mighty Yonkou, feared through-out the land as the strongest shinobi, were in ruins. Echo Uchiha and Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki were nowhere to be found. Riyan Uchiha had crossed into the darkness, with Seireitou Kawahiru chasing after him. In one final attempt to bring his friend back, Seireitou goes to Mataiden Uchiha's grave... to find his friend, and end the perpetual downpour of tears...! At top speed, Seireitou rushed through the branches, breaking them as he ran forward. "He's there.. he has to be there..." roared in his thoughts. He had asked Shiori to hang back, for he needed to do this himself. He caught the whiff of Riyan's chakra signature, and slowed down his movements. He slowly walked into a dense fog; it was apparent that it was caused by a jutsu. Seireitou activated his Yóngqíyǎn and slowly walked forward. Soon, he came across a tombstone with blood all over the top of it. He read the name inscribed on it as Mataiden... but the Uchiha part of his name was covered in blood. "Hehehe... soon brother... soon... I'll get those bastards... and bring you their heads...! Hehehehe..." the sound of such dark laugher filled Seireitou's ears, as his eyes caught the body shape within the mist of his old friend. Riyan finished cackling, and wiped his eyes of his tears. "Come to think of it, wasn't it your dream to be a medical ninja Mataiden? The first Uchiha medic...you would've become a great one." he muttered. The rain was causing a mist to rise off of the ground, yet he still caught the scent, "Seireitou...you've come." he said without turning. "Riyan..." he had started; Seireitou's voice had shown apparent signs of oncoming yelling. "Riyan... I'll ask you one more time..." he had began. He gritted his teeth, "STOP YOUR OBSESSION WITH REVENGE!" he roared, his entire face had shown his worry and anger at Riyan's actions. Riyan first looked at Seireitou seriously, before long he broke into mad laughter, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAhAHA!" His grin soon turned into a furious scowl, "Bring him back....Bring Mataiden back to me...BRING MY BROTHER BACK, THEN I'LL STOP!" he roared at the top of his lungs. ablaze.]] Seireitou gave a small sigh, "How the Yonkou had fallen... I remember the good old days." he smirked, looking up at the dark sky. "Way back, I used to hate you... You were always better than me.. even as kids. I just... couldn't ever match up to you." he had admitted, then looking down at the cold dirt floor. "But once I got used to being with you, I realized you're really a lot of fun.. to be around... You were the person that, more than anyone else, accepted me and my existence. You are my friend... and you represent bonds that I waited so long to receive, so that's why... still that's not much reason..." he chuckled while stating, a small tear rolled down his eyes. He wiped them, quickly showing signs of fierce resolve and fiery desire in his eyes. "Not even if it means facing people like my brother, or even Tsukiakari. Even if it means getting torn into pieces, I'm going to take you back from Tsukiakari no matter what!" he roared at the top of his lungs, facing down his friend; one who had saw as a brother, if nothing else. Riyan narrowed his eyes, "Back when we were young...he was abused by those Konoha dogs...those bullies. No sane person would just leave him there alone...Lonliness is worst than death. Perhaps...yes..you are my friend. But..I cannot let go of my destiny....Seireitou..!" he thought inwardly, as two streams of tears came from his eyes. He shut his eyes, and turned away as he held out his right palm, "I'm sorry old friend...I have to use this, the move that Sasuke taught me, to move you out of the way." he sobbed as lightning began to chirp around his arm, and he began to walk forward. Seireitou closed his eyes, "So that's your answer... Very well." he muttered, fiercely opening his eyes as his dojutsu took form; boiling tears streaming from his eyes. He quickly unsheathed his sakabatō. "This is... our final battle. If I can't bring you back, I'll have to crush your bones and carry you back!" he roared, his kyuubi chakra filling the air. Friend vs Friend: The Last of the Clans! Riyan activated the Sharingan, "Nine-Tails, eh? Naruto sure knows how to leave you a parting gift." he chuckled. "Konoha isn't the place for me. That village, will do anything for peace. Even sacrifice it's children. Pain breeds Sacrifice, with breeds Hatred. I am the result of such a chain." he said as the Chidori over took his body, "Chidori Field." he stated simply. "Come, Kawahiru Seireitou." He then started throwing a massive amount of Shuriken at Seireitou. Seireitou halted for a moment, "Normally, his Sharingan would be able to block off my demon fox chakra. However... for that, he requires eye contact. Yóngqíyǎn is more than strong enough to halt that. That means his Genjutsu is useless against me. Still... I have to watch myself." he muttered to himself, as he used his blade to knock the shuriken back one by one. He drove the sword straight through the ground, forming handsigns at great speed. "Sarutahiko!" he called out, as several golden tendrils drove out for Riyan, ranging by the tens in number. Riyan leaped back and extended a Chidori Sharp Spear from his hand, cutting the tendrils as they approached him, and then landing in a nearby tree. He deactivated the Sharp Spear, and summoned a Fūma Shuriken from a scroll in his weapons pouch, throwing it at Seireitou at top speeds, charging it, also, with the Chidori. "Nice trick! But don't think for one moment I am that naive." he laughed. "Recall my previous movement." he muttered, as he jumped out of the range of the shuriken, and pulled back his sleeve; Riyan noticed that a Sarutahiko tendril was tied around his leg, which he soon realized as tied by his leg. "You always watched your opponent too hard. Never once looking down... what might be hiding down there...!" he called out. Before Riyan could physically react, Seireitou pulled on the tendril, causing Riyan to go with it. Taking away Riyan's balance for the moment, he charged Sennami Yokazan in his hand, and shot it's burning flame spear straight at him, aiming for Riyan's chest. "Shit! No time for hand seals! I'll have to use-''" he thought as wind currents began to blow around him ferociously, colling with and eradicating the Sennami Yokazan, "-Wind Release: Vacuum Air Current!" he roared. He then quickly unsheathed his katana and cut himself from the tendrils, landing a few feet back. "''With Chidori Field chirping around my body, I don't have to use ninjutsu so much, due to it's enhancements of my taijutsu, and thus I'll conserve chakra." he plotted as he rushed forward, doing a powerful leap forward followed by a spinning kick with both legs in succession, the second kick being aimed lower in case Seireitou ducked the first, "Lightning Frenzy!" he yelled. Seireitou narrowed his eyes and smirked, "Such a rush." he mocked, as several white flames quickly caught onto Riyan's legs, and in succession, his crotch area. As Riyan fell to the floor, Seireitou jumped back, smiling. "Perhaps you didn't realize... that you aren't the only one with magic eye flames." he joked. The white flames were put out by Riyan's earlier wind jutsu once more, "Damn...at this rate.." He quickly formed the Ram hand seal, "Secret Technique: Word Bind Seal!" he commanded as the kanji, 羽目 (bind), appeared on his palm, and he aimed the technique for Seireitou. He then smirked as a Chidori Shadow Clone made from his Chidori Field emerged throwing several kunai at Seireitou. Seireitou closed his eyes, and smirked, knowing full well he couldn't move. Suddenly, the same white flames Riyan thought he put out, returned to their inital starting point, once more burning his crotch and moving up around his arms. It wouldn't be long before his hands suffered severe burn damage. Riyan's concentration lost, Seireitou backed up. "Like I had just said. My eyes' flames are very similar to Amaterasu. They cannot be put out by wind, only by another wielding Kawahiru blood." he answered, regaining movement and footing. Riyan screamed loud as he was covered by the flames, only for him to revert to electricity, as another him skidded backwards from the flames. "Huff...huff..Creating that Chidori Doppelganger was a good idea, it allowed for the use of the Substitution Technique." he thought as he closed his eyes, deactivating Chidori Field to save chakra. He breathed in gasps and then got to his feet, "At this point, he's still trapped by my Word Bind Seal..but that won't last for long knowing him. I have quite a bit of chakra, but I better use it sparingly. Time to take things to Eight-Tails Mode!" he determined as his eyes became blank and a red boiling cloak with one tail formed around him. Seireitou facepalmed, "What a moron." he mocked, as he too accessed his inner beast's chakra supply, gaining a red chakra cloak around him. However, his was much more calm and flowing, in regards to Riyan's wild and raging cloak. He bent his knees, and smirked, "Bring it, Uchiha-kozo." Riyan smirked, "Eight-Tails versus Nine-Tails, eh? Pretty interesting, however, you're facing an Uchiha host. Your Jinchūriki powers are useless!" he cackled as his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan activated, causing the foul Kyūbi to retreat back into Seireitou. He then erupted from his position, forming horns on his arm, before yelling, "Lariat!" Foolish Mistake: Limits of the Sharingan Seireitou's chuckle turned into full-blown laugher, as not only did the cloak return to Seireitou's body, but Riyan's own cloak shattered into the wind. "You are an arrogant one, Riyan. What is it that makes you Uchiha think that just because you possess the Sharingan, you can take anyone on? Such a mindset is what will get you killed. You believe that because you have ensnared me in your field of vision, that you are in control. Allow me to help you understand. The very moment you trapped me in this, in your power, and the very moment you let down your guard in order to take over my senses, was the moment you declared your defeat. By allowing yourself to create a pathway between us through eyesight, you allowed an interaction in which my power could reach you. My Yóngqíyǎn's power is chakra particle dominance, and thus when this pathway was made, I was allowed to control and turn the pathway of chakra against you. In short, the very same power you used to control my beast is now controlling yours instead. Check and Checkmate are two very different things; because you allowed your arrogance to take stead, you opened the gateway to your death." he explained, as he slowly walked up to the surprised and shocked Riyan. "Allow me to correct you somewhat. This... is what we call checkmate." he declared, pointing his blade at Riyan's forehead. "May this blade find it's sheath in your skull." as he rammed it forward, to end the Uchiha's life. Riyan saw the blade coming down on him, "It's over...My life...my ninja way...what did I live for?! Did I start all this just to be killed by someone who claimed he wanted to bring me back?!" he thought furiously as time seemed to slow, the blade inching closer every second. A bright light seeming to come from nowhere enveloped him just as the blade was about to connect with his skull. Mataiden, not a day older than he had been when he died, stood in front of him. "What has become of you brother?" he asked in a very soft voice. Riyan started back, almost unable to speak, "I..I'm doing this for you..!" he replied, stuttering. Mataiden's expression softened, yet his voice remained firm, "I'm sorry for being so weak...had I held on until you could find help, you wouldn't be in this pain would you, big brother?" Riyan's eyes started to water, "...Mataiden..." he whispered. "My time is up now..I've got to return. Maybe we'll meet again someday." he said grinning big, "You may have fallen into darkness, but I will keep my promise to you...my last words while I was alive, still apply, 'I will...always be with you...protecting you from another place...fight on brother, and complete your ninja way..', but I pray for your comrade which you engage, that he can help you see the light." he said smiling, as he faded away his echoing voice could be heard, "You have my eyes now remember? We see the same thing, I will always protect you!" Outside, Susano'o had formed in a ribcage, protecting Riyan from Seireitou's sword, the Eight-Tails chakra had managed to break through, forcing Riyan into his Jinchūriki Form. He looked up at his comrade with the Mangekyō Sharingan blazing and slowly rose to his feet. Seireitou narrowed his eyes, "Looks like that did it. Giving him a chance to find Matt's eyes, and put him through a near-death situation sparked Matt to give him reassurance. His chakra aura has grown slightly lighter, in comparason to his dark chakra that he gave off when he fought Danzo..." he smirked. "Looks like I get to fight seriously now." Seireitou sheathed his sword, and formed Sennami Yokazan around his body like Riyan did with his Chidori field. "Come. Uchiha Ryun." he uttered, using Riyan's former used name. Ending it: Paths Begin Riyan crouched and placed his left hand around his right wrist and began to focus chakra, "Mataiden, your appearance gave me my answer. Even though it's grown weak, my resentment for the village still remains, but my goal will now be to bring you back! And to do that, I need to win this battle...and return to Tsukiakari. Once they get the Bijū, there'll be enough chakra to perform a life giving jutsu." he thought as he finished charging a Chidori which chakra was so fierce that it was peeling skin off of his hand. "I won't lose to you!" he roared. Seireitou allowed the Yokazan to form a cloak around his body, and formed a Sennami around his right hand. "It's... almost funny." He charged onwards, grasping his right shoulder with his left hand. "We... could have very easily... been in eachother's shoes." He imaged himself holding Chidori, and Riyan holding Sennami. "That is why..." They soon clashed their respective jutsu, forming a giant orb of darkness to encircle around them. "I have to bring you back...!" Riyan pushed deeper in with his Chidori, the collision of the two jutsu was sending off massive amounts of sparks. Riyan gritted his teeth, "Seireitou...you suddenly appeared in front of me in this hell. The day that I would get to meet you...I always wanted to apologize to you for never defending you from those people that threw you down and made you lonely...I only endured because of my will to keep you as a friend...without you...I would've died only awhile after I left the village! Yet I kept on living, to bring Mataiden back...and...to be better than you were!" he thought as the orb exploded sending each fighter deep into opposite sides of the forest. As Riyan was blasted away from the recoil of the shockwave, he managed to tell Seireitou one last thing, "I'm sorry Sei-san, this is....my ninja way..." Within a few seconds after those words were uttered, the two were separated by the thundering explosion. Riyan got up not long after and took off, "It's not over yet...I'm going to be happy again...we will meet again...Sei...Mataiden" As Seireitou flew backwards, his eyes stayed fixated on the sky above. "Riyan... I wasn't... I'm not... I..." He collided into the forests, landing into the ground, leaving a small crater under him. He continued to stare up, and closed his eyes. "I will... no matter what... I'm, gonna bring you back...Uchiha Riy.... no, rather.... Riyan-nii..." he smiled; not before losing conscienceness. As he laid there, an older gentleman began walking toward the defeated Seireitou. "Tch. You're always so reckless." he uttered, picking up Seireitou, and carrying him away. :Both Seireitou and Riyan have chosen different paths once again. Where will this lead them? And will they meet again? Only time will tell from here.